Commonly-used wire stripping tools include wire strippers and art knifes. Before stripping an insulation layer from a wire which carries current, an operator chooses a suitable wire stripper according to different types and specifications of the wire. Stripping operations are typically performed on, for example, wires, telephone lines, network cable or other electric wires, so as to connect them to equipment like transformers, adapters and network socket. However, it is time consuming, inefficient, and labor intensive to complete stripping operations, and the quality of the stripping operations is unstable, leading to inferior connection at times.
Furthermore, during repairing or checking electrical wiring or network equipment, the operator may receive an electrical shock and may be injured when it is inconvenient to use a current detector due to work environment or when the operator tries to directly use the wire stripper to repair the electric wire carrying little or large current. Besides, it is time consuming and highly inconvenient to use a multimeter to detect current. If the wire stripper is capable of detecting current, it will enable the operator to detect current conveniently and alert the operator when needed to ensure safety.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.